


Lullaby

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is used to the nightmares. He's used to the endless dreams that he wishes to wake up from, but every so often there is one he simply cannot handle on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

               There was a stuffed bat that he had been given so many years ago. It was obviously old and worn, with bright patches covering the bat’s large body, and even brighter thread holding the wings onto the soft, plush body. One of the eyes had been replaced by a button and one of the ears was partially torn from Titus getting a hold of the stuffed animal. Even so, it was important to Damian. No one knew that he slept curled around the bat every night, arms wrapped around the body as if it would protect him from his nightmares.

               The bat was the first present he had received from Grayson, and though he had not appreciated it when he first received it, he now was dependent upon it. He was embarrassed by his dependence. He was trained to be an assassin, but he needed the little token to chase away the dreams of the death of his family and maniacal laughter. It was almost as if Grayson was chasing away the dark thoughts that inhabited the even darker corners of his mind.

               However, some dreams were too much for even the bat to keep him calm. The image of Grayson sprawled out in a bloody heap, limps crooked at impossible angles and crimson pooling around the body filled his mind. The image of the man lacked a mask to block his empty, lifeless eyes. It was not the blood, or the broken bones that bothered him, it was the emptiness of the eyes that were always so full of love and life that haunted Damian. Anytime his eyes drifted shut, his mind would conjure the image. It made him sick, and his stomach was tight as a lump formed in his throat.

               Damian made a snarling noise as he shot up in the bed. He pulled the bat up so he could glare at it. The large, mismatched eyes stared back at him, and the damned animal’s ears were actually drooping. He caught Titus lifting his head out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned his attention to the dog. “Stay, Titus,” Damian ordered the dog as he placed the stuffed animal on his bed.

               Damian slowly got out of the bed. He shoved his feet into the slippers sitting beside him, and then shuffled out of his dark room and into the hall. He crossed his arms, eyes narrowed as he stared at the passing doors. He kept silent as he slid through the shadows, and did not make a single sound when he pushed Grayson’s door open.

               He slipped into the room and was immediately greeted with the soft sound of the man breathing. He licked his lips before closing the door behind him. He made sure the door shut without a single click, and then slowly moved over to the bed.

               Damian slipped his shoes off as he climbed into the empty space beside the man. He tried not to shake the bed, but the gentle dip of his weight on the mattress was enough to make Grayson stir. His tired eyes slowly opened, and the confusion was visible on his exhausted face. He swallowed, recognition flashing across his expression as he opened his arms for the teenager.

               “Just a dream, D,” he murmured, arms wrapping around the teen’s body.

               “Tt,” Damian spat as he curled against Grayson’s chest. He pressed his face against the man’s bare chest, allowing his nostrils to fill with the scent of the man’s body wash. He tilted his head and pressed his ear against the man’s heart, allowing the steady thrum of the beating organ to fill his hears. “Goodnight, Grayson,” he murmured.

               The man ruffled Damian’s hair before simply holding the teen. “Goodnight, Damian,” he replied.


End file.
